1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a target for improving training techniques. More particularly, the present invention relates to a target which provides improved visual response to a person hitting a “kill zone” of the target.
2. State of the Art
It is crucial during the training of police officers and the like that they be trained in real life situations. Law enforcement target training originally involved shooting at a still target from a pre-determined distance and then checking how many of the shots hit a kill zone on a particular target. Over time, however, such firearm training has been deemed to be inadequate to prepare police officers and other law enforcement officials to respond to real life situations. For example, an individual may be wearing a bullet-proof vest. In such a situation five shots directly to the heart may have little effect on the perpetrator other than to cause bruising in the chest. At the same time the police officer and innocent civilians are exposed to fire from the perpetrator.
In a situation where a law enforcement official is shooting at a suspect, the police officer or other law enforcement officer has determined that the individual poses a serious risk of loss of life to either the officer or to others. Thus, once an officer makes the decision to discharge his/her weapon, he/she is often required to shoot to kill.
Because a perpetrator may be wearing a bullet-proof vest, a helmet, or other protective clothing, police officers are trained to fire in a sequence which is most likely to kill or seriously wound the perpetrator. Thus, for example, the police officer may be taught to fire three shots to the chest and then two shots to the head in quick succession. If the perpetrator is using a bullet-proof vest the shots to the chest will likely not immobilize the perpetrator. However, the shots to the head will.
While shooting in the desired scenario is important, it is also important for the police officer to stop shooting as soon as possible. Contrary to the belief of many, handguns are not highly accurate weapons. Every shot that the officer makes raises the possibility of a stray bullet ricocheting and hurting innocent civilians. Additionally, once the perpetrator drops to the ground, continued firing may hit people or items behind the perpetrator or result in ricochets that can harm innocent civilians.
In training with still targets, it is difficult to teach an officer to follow the sequence but to stop at the appropriate time. For example, the officer may shoot three shots to the chest which would have killed the perpetrator. However, because the target is non-reactive, the officer continues to fire two shots to the head. If the perpetrator has already fallen, the two shots to the head would significantly increase the risk of harming innocent third parties.
It is very important to train police officers so that they are comfortable with their reactions to given scenarios. A police officer who is confident in his/her shooting abilities is less likely to accidentally discharge their weapon and hurt someone. Additionally, they are also less likely to hesitate inappropriately when they are required to use deadly force.
Thus there is a need for an improved method for training police officers, other law enforcement officials and the military.